


No Reason

by RavensAndSnakes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Asexual Character, Choking, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Trans Jonah Magnus, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensAndSnakes/pseuds/RavensAndSnakes
Summary: “Just if you wish for me to stop, Jon, tell me and I shall.” Jon had already undressed, had taken off the pretty deep maroon blouse he was wearing, flowy and soft against his body, clinging a bit to his soft stomach. Had taken off the ankle length skirt with nothing under it and was still wearing the black knee high socks that Elias touched with gentle fingers, running them up his soft thighs. Elias gets on his knees on the bed and sits between Jon’s supple thighs, spreading them apart and settling himself between them, long fingers pressing down into the skin with mild possessiveness.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Have been working on this on and off when I've felt like writing these two, and honestly was happy I got the urge today! This was going to be more to do with Jonah worshipping Jon and just taking care of him, but ended up going a different way. But I'm still happy with how it came out! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Terms for Elias are cunt/clit so if that squicks you out, just a warning in advanced!

Elias rests his chin on his arms, grinning like a cat as he looks at Jon in front of him, standing at the end of the bed, still fully dressed. Elias was almost bare, just in a silken robe of a deep green, bought years and years ago by an anonymous source. It was expensive and probably handcrafted, he took care of it with pride. Now, Jon leaned down and ran his fingers over the soft fabric and started pulling it gently off of Elias, who moved only when he needed to. 

“Is there anything you want me to do?” Jon whispers, voice soft in a dimly lit room. Elias shakes his head and sits up, moving to the side of the bed to make room for Jon, he pats the bed. 

“I don’t want you to do anything Jon,” He stands and nods to the bed. “Lay down, I simply want to take care of you, my Archivist.” Elias grins when he says the last words, a look of pride washing over his features, a look that causes Jon to flush as he lays down on the soft bed. It was comfortable, soft sheets below warm skin and nervous fingers. 

“Just if you wish for me to stop, Jon, tell me and I shall.” Jon had already undressed, had taken off the pretty deep maroon blouse he was wearing, flowy and soft against his body, clinging a bit to his soft stomach. Had taken off the ankle length skirt with nothing under it and was still wearing the black knee high socks that Elias touched with gentle fingers, running them up his soft thighs. Elias gets on his knees on the bed and sits between Jon’s supple thighs, spreading them apart and settling himself between them, long fingers pressing down into the skin with mild possessiveness. 

Elias then leans down and presses a soft kiss to one of Jon’s knees, grabbing the top of his knee high socks and pulling them slowly, kissing down Jon’s leg and then pressing one final kiss to Jon’s ankle, before taking the sock off before moving to do the same with Jon’s other leg. Elias leans back in between Jon’s leg and presses his mouth against Jon’s hardening cock, licking a gentle stripe up it, holding back a shiver when he hears Jon’s soft gasp as he does so. They were beautiful, Elias always thought, thought to himself, said to some, but mostly thought to himself, as he looked at Jon, with his dark hair and brown skin. 

He grabs Jon’s cock with one hand and sucks him down fully, his nose pressed into neatly trimmed curls at the base of the others cock, holding there for a moment before slowly coming back up, his tongue pressing against the underside of Jon as he does. Jon’s fingers curl into Elias’ greying hair, and Elias presses up into the touch after he let’s go of Jon’s cock, sitting up and turning his face against Jon’s palm, pressing a kiss to the soft skin there. 

Jon’s hand pushes up into Elias’ hair once again and curls his finger into his hair, tugging on the edge of just too hard. But Elias moans softly at the feeling and looks down into Jon’s eyes, grinning a little wildly, the grin falling to a look of fondness. He reaches out with both of his hands and moves slowly, Jon’s hand still twisted into his hair, he presses their foreheads together and cups Jon’s face in both of his hands. He smiles and kisses Jon, letting out a little sound when Jon returns the kiss, just as soft. He kisses Jon once, twice, three times, before pulling back and pulling his hand out of his hair, kissing his knuckles and then his wrist. 

“Taking your time?” Jon grumbles, raising an eyebrow at Elias with a little grin. Elias pouts and bites down gently onto his wrist. 

“Are you too busy?” Elias asks, setting Jon’s hand down and leaning down to bite his neck. Elias isn’t doing anything that’ll leave a mark, just little playful bites for now. 

“Not really, but wouldn't getting to the main event be more fun?” Jon asks, pressing one broad hand against Elias’ throat. He feels the older man swallow nervously, and his heart rate spike, and he looks into Elias’ shining green eyes and sees the wild look in them. Like he’s just asking for Jon to squeeze. But how hard? Jon flexes his fingers, digging into the skin, tightening around Elias’ neck. 

“Oh god please Jon.” Elias whispers, his breath hitching when Jon’s hand grips tighter, slowly and slowly does his grip get tighter and finally there’s a point where Elias is struggling to breath just a bit. It goes to his head and he moans softly, shifting where he kneels to slot one of Jon’s broad thighs against his cunt so he can grind down, putting pressure on his clit as he does so. The combining feelings makes him moan, hardly any sound coming out as Jon squeezes once around his throat. Jon finally pulls his hand away and watches Elias slump for a moment, one hand touching the spot where Jon was holding with long fingers. 

“Should have known you would like something like that.” Jon snarks, putting his hand over Elias’ who makes a sound almost like a purr and wraps his fingers around Jon’s. He sucks two of them into his mouth and cherishes the moan Jon lets out, the half lidded look on his face as Elias sucks his fingers down and gets them wetter and wetter. With his other hand Jon reaches down and presses two fingers against Elias’ clit, rubbing in slow circles. He lowers the leg that Elias was still grinding on and chuckles darkly at the whine that comes out of the man. 

“No whining.” Jon says harshly, before removing his fingers from Elias’ mouth, and shoving those two fingers into his cunt. His gasp is loud and his hands move up to Jon’s shoulders and grip tightly, moving his hips to grind down on the two fingers and get more pleasure. Jon leans up and kisses the side of Elias’ neck and presses his thumb to his clit, rubbing each time he thrusts his fingers. 

“I was supposed to be taking care of  _ you. _ ” Elias complains, whimpering and pressing his forehead to Jon’s temple. 

“You were taking too long.” Jon shrugs and grabs Elias around the waist with his other arm and pulls his fingers out of him, grabbing him by his thin waist, holding him above his own cock. “I think you’re wet enough to take it now, what do you think.” Elias lets his head drop back, a whine coming out of his throat, and he nods. Jon has to take a moment to not let go of the older man, to not wrap both of his hands around Elias’ throat and  _ squeeze  _ until the life from the other man is drained out. 

“Ah ah ah Jon. I wouldn’t even think of that.” Elias' head lifts slowly up and he’s looking at Jon with a manic grin, eyes flashing for a moment. “You know better now my boy.” Jon glares at him. 

“Fine.” Jon snaps, grabbing Elias tighter around his waist, taking one hand off and grabbing his own cock, before slamming Elias down onto him. The older Beholding Avatar gasps, hands digging deep marks into Jon’s shoulders as he is fully seated onto Jon’s cock, he clenches around the feeling for a moment before slumping against Jon. Jon splays both of his hands against Elias’ back and shifts so the other man is laying flat on his back, Jon hovering above him on his knees. 

“Are you going to take me good Jon? Fuck me perfectly?” 

“Maybe, but I know I’m going to fuck you hard.” One of Jon’s hands pushes up Elias’ chest, fingers wrapping around his delicate neck. With his other hand, Jon pushes one of Elias’ legs up over his shoulder, and leans down. “Is that good enough for you?” He asks. 

“Perfect.” Elias whispers, stretching up, begging for a kiss. Jon compiles a moment later and leans down, closing the gap to kiss Elias once before sitting up and using both hands to grab Elias’ hips tightly before thrusting hard into the other man. At first the thrusts are long and hard, before they speed up into something more shallow and fast, and Elias reaches up and wraps his arms around Jon’s neck, pulling him down against him, and riding out the things the other is doing to him. 

While it’s not the most intense sex Elias has ever had, there’s something about doing this with Jon. He pulls back just enough to kiss all over his face, then presses soft kisses all over his neck and shoulders, whining and moaning as Jon has his way. 

“My Archivist, oh my Archivist, taking me so well.” He whispers into Jon’s ear, biting down on the lobe for a moment. “Have your way with me Jon.” Elias says, pressing his teeth into the junction where his neck and shoulder meet, biting down rather hard at one thrust, combined with two fingers on his clit as Jon rubs him off. Jon thrusts a few more times, before his hips stutter and he presses himself as close as he can to Elias’ cuming into the other man with a shout. Elias moans at the feeling of being filled and wraps his legs around Jon’s hips to hold him close. 

“God. Jonah, ah.” Jon presses his forehead against Elias’ shoulder and Elias moans at the sound of his name coming out of Jon’s mouth, almost something like a beautiful prayer. Jon kisses his shoulder once before pulling out, sitting back on his knees and looking at the Avatar below him. Elias looked handsome, spread out among the messed up sheets, now one hand on his stomach, the other pressed against his clit. 

“Not going to take care of this?” Elias pouts. 

“Do it yourself.” Jon snaps, halfheartedly glaring at the man. Elias rolls his eyes and presses his fingers against his clit, starting to jerk himself off. Jon watches, watches Elias tilt his head back and moan, loudly and beautifully in this dark and sparse room. He hovers closer, moving forward a little bit on the bed, before pressing two of his fingers into Elias’ hole where some of Jon’s cum was slowly leaking out of him. Elias moans again and looks at Jon, their eyes locking. They keep looking at each other until Elias cums, knees raising up and his body tensing, clenching around Jon’s fingers. Elias takes his moment to catch his breath. 

“Feel better?” Jon asks, settling himself down beside Elias, who rolls onto his side and rests his chin on Jon’s chest. He grins and nods. 

“Much. But eventually I would still like to take care of you how I want to.” Elias pouts and presses a kiss over where Jon’s heart is. 

“And what way is that?” 

“To worship you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly writing these two have made me fall more in love with the pairing in some way, especially with things where Jon takes control and Elias/Jonah is fully devoted to Jon in the most perfect way. Can't get enough of that sort of thing and want to do more in the future. 
> 
> Edit: Can now be found at feyqueer on tumblr!! I take inbox drabble requests~!


End file.
